


Daddy's Home

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [212]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, De-Aged Sam Winchester, Fluff, Gen, Teen Dean Winchester, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 05:32:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3966217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Oh my god that deaged sammy fic was heart breaking! Could you write a continuation of that fic where john comes back (maybe this happened before john died?) I can't stand sad deaged sammy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy's Home

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt mentioned is He'll Be Back (184)  
> Also, because that prompt was set after John died, so this is in no relation to that prompt, but John is alive in this one (it's also more weechesters than Dean being an adult)

Dean sighed watching Sam run around the motel room for the zillionth time, seeming not to be running out of energy.

“Sam…slow down, you are seriously gonna hurt yourself.” Dean said.

“But it’s fun!” Sam giggled happily as he ran. “I like to run, De’!” He said, spinning around quickly, before running again.

Dean picked the phone up again, and dialed John.

And it went to voicemail. Again.

“Dad…please, I need you. A witch cursed Sammy and…well….you need to see this. I need your help.” Dean said, before hanging up.

Suddenly, Sam was on the floor, by the bed, crying, and Dean moved quickly, picking the small Sammy up and holding him in his arms, soothing him like how he used to.

“Shh, shh, Sammy. It’s OK. It’s OK.” Dean soothed, going to sit on the couch, bouncing Sam softly, giving pats on the back.

Sam sniffled and gripped Dean, head pressed in the crook of Dean’s neck.

“I want Daddy.” Sam sniffled.

“I know, bud…but Dad’s out at the moment.”

“No. I want him.”

“Sorry, Sammy. He’s a little busy with work right now.”

Sam whined softly, and pressed himself further into Dean.

“When will he be back, De’?” Sam asked.

“Not totally sure.”

Sam whined again, and curled up in Dean’s arms.

“It’ll be OK. Dad’ll be back soon.”

“Want ‘im now.” Sam pouted.

Dean sighed, and surfed through the channels until he found something that caught Sam’s attention.

They weren’t even through two episodes of some kid’s show when John walked in the room, and his eyes landed on Dean and Sam, who was looking back at John with big eyes.

“Daddy! Daddy’s home! De’!!! Daddy’s home!!” Sam yelled excitedly, running over to John and wrapping his arms around John’s legs. “Daddy!”

John looked down at Sam, who was looking back with a grin and big eyes.

“Hi Daddy.” Sam said. “I missed you a lot.”

“Missed you too, Sammy.” John said, reaching down and picking Sam up, before looking at Dean with utter confusion on his face.

 _I’ll explain later_. Dean mouthed.

John nodded, and hugged Sam tightly before settling down at the table, Sam in his lap.

“Did you have a nice time with Dean, Sam?” John asked.

“Yeah! Dean took me for a walk. And then I played and then I watched TV and then you came home. And now we can all play together!” Sam exclaimed happily, using big hand motions to express his excitement.

“Yeah. Yeah…I think maybe we can play a little.” John said, nodding as he ran his hand through Sam’s hair.

John gave Dean another look, and Dean sighed, showing how tired he was of Sam’s endless amount of energy, and John couldn’t help but crack a smile.


End file.
